


sunlight

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: i feel like a bat in a blizzard with a cavity - kaitlyn





	sunlight

banned from my other account again lmao

ao3 thought they could stop me?? they're wrong

it's warm out today and i'm so ridiculously happy about it

now that i think about it i might have some seasonal depression that would make sense

i'm just on top of the world at the moment

i'm going to buy cheap clothes off the internet and listen to early 2000s music and go to therapy and maybe do some more baking

for valentine's i dropped off cookies for all my friends it was so much fun

i like dancing around my room that's so nice i'm content

idk man i live for the sunlight

i think that people deserve the love they put out into the world and that's how i feel right now!! like the world is showing me love for all of the love i have shown it

love for love, my friends

anyway i've got therapy so ciao for now!!

p.s. text me or comment or something!! i'm bored


End file.
